


Dating Jimmy Uso Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jimmy Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Dating Jimmy Uso Would Include

* * *

_-Selfies._

_-A lot of kissing._

_-Heavy make out sessions._

_-Getting an apartment together._

_-Wearing The Usos Merch._

_-Jimmy wearing your merch if you’re a wrestler too._

_-Watching his matches and cheering him on._

_\- Jimmy watching your matches and cheering you on._

_-Sometimes even coming out to your match and sitting at commentary or you coming out and watching his matches._

_-Jimmy buying you flowers + other gifts._

_-Meeting his kids, them loving you._

_-Talking about having kids._

_-Meeting each other’s family._

_-Your family loving him._

_-His family loving you_

_-Having barbeques on the weekend when you’s are home._

_-Jimmy being obsessed with your ass._

_-Jimmy going to the lingerie shop with you and getting turned on when you try on lingerie sets._

_-Jimmy being horny all the time._

_-Pretty much you’s two have sex all the time and other sexual activities._

_-Rough kisses._

_-Soft kisses._

_-Passionate kisses._

_-Hand holding_

_-Romantic sates._

_-Movie marathons._

_-Binge watching TV shows together._

_-Training together._

_-Traveling together with Jey in the back, though sometimes you sit in the back._

_-Which involves carpooling._

_-Lots of “I love you’s.”_

_-Belly kisses._

_-Tag teaming together._

_-Encouraging each other._

_-Jimmy reassuring you when you feel down about yourself._

_-A lot of flirting and winking._

_-Sight-seeing._

_-Forehead kisses._

_-Cheek kisses._

_-Nose kisses._

_-Neck kisses._

_-Calling you baby, babe, bae and baby girl plus other nicknames/pet names._

_-Jimmy getting jealous when a guy flirts with you._

_-Vice versa you getting jealous when a girl flirts with Jimmy._

_-Patching each other up after a tough match._

_-Tracing his tattoos._

_-Cuddling, which leads to sex._

_-He just can’t keep his hands off of you._


End file.
